TLC
by La Mademoiselle
Summary: DenFem!Nor, human names used. For some reason, Norway always seems to be the one taking care of Denmark when he's sick. FLUFF, that is all.


**Title:** TLC  
**Rating:** K for nothing  
**Plot:** For some reason, Halldora seems to be the one taking care of Mathias when he's sick  
**Characters:** Halldora "Fem!Norway/Norge" Tennfjord, Mathias "Denmark/Danmark" Køhler, Berwald "Sweden" Oxenstierna, Tino "Finland" Väinämöinen

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA~**

* * *

"Norge… Norge… I'm dying…" Mathias wheezed, coughing and sniffling, "It's the plague… or pneumonia… or some degenerative disease!"

Mathias Køhler, The Kingdom of Danmark, and self-proclaimed King of Scandinavia had a cold.

I, Halldora Tennfjord, The Kingdom of Norway, had been volunteered to take care of him by Sweden and Finland, neither of whom wanted to put up with his whining. He'd been like this all day from the moment he'd been dumped on my doorstep to this present moment in time when I was trying to soak a washcloth in cold water to put on his forehead. Sometimes I think Sweden and Finland do this to me on purpose, try to make me snap so I'll kill him.

I know that's what I'd do. For now though, I managed to free my face of all irritation or fury and simply laid the wet cloth on the Dane's forehead. I hoped and prayed that soon he'd be asleep and I'd have a few hours peace and quiet to relax before he woke up and started acting like a whining, demanding child, which, in most peoples' opinions, he was.

Happily, he was asleep within ten minutes, snoring away, leaving me free to my own devices, so I put on one of the many Disney movies I had lying around. I settled on the couch with the remote, a cup of coffee, and a blanket, free to watch my movie without interruption.

"_Beauty and the Beast_? You're such a girl, Hallie," I jumped, looking up at Mathias who stood next to the couch, eyeing the screen in amusement.

"Says the man whose favorite book is a book of fairytales, and don't call me Hallie," I told him.

"Hey, Hans Christian Anderson was a genius, those stories are classics," he puffed out his chest proudly, ruining the image by giving a couple loud, hacking coughs. Sighing, I stood up and guided him over to the couch, wrapping my blanket around both of us. "There's not enough…" he pointed out.

"Well then do something about it," wrong words, in a minute, he had scooted up next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me until I was flush against his chest.

"There, much better," Mathias smiled, tightening the grip of his arm around my waist. We watched the movie together in a surprisingly comfortable silence. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled up to him even more than I already was. He didn't mind, even smiled as he looked down at me. There was something in those bright blue eyes of his that I couldn't name, something that made my heart speed up and my cheeks flush.

I never realized how close we actually were until his lips were on mine and his eyelashes brushed my cheeks. The movie forgotten, I let my heart overrule my mind and returned his kisses. It was then that I began to suspect that Berwald and Tino dumped the Dane on me in hopes that something like this would happen. Shockingly, I didn't mind, at all.

* * *

It was late when Tino was able to talk Berwald into checking to make sure Halldora hadn't killed Mathias. The pair drove to the house in silence, confused as to why the lights were still on. Mathias was sick, supposedly, and Halldora was never one to stay up until the wee hours of the morning. "I hope they're alright…" Tino muttered, out of the car as soon as the Swede put the car in park.

"Mmm…" Berwald grunted, a bit tired, and not looking forward to meeting a potentially rambunctious Danish man or the nightmare said Dane was capable of turning the normally-stoic Norwegian into. To both the Nordics' surprise, Mathias and Hallie were curled up on the couch together, sound asleep in each other's arms. Tino smiled at the sight, quietly turning off the television, removing Halldora's hairclip, and adjusting the blanket that was wrapped around them.

"So, Su-san…" Tino turned his smile to the Swede who blushed lightly, "As I recall, we had a bet… pay up."


End file.
